


Spin Around

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei and Jack end up as the main entertainment when the boys go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Around

Title: Spin Around  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds  
Characters: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo  
Prompt: #40- Dance  
Word Count: 1281  
Rating: T  
Author's Notes: Takes place at a bar in the Satellite. Contains mentions of Kiryu/Crow.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO 5Ds or any of its properties.

 

It was rather empty in the pub that night. The smattering of patrons surrounding them looked both annoyed yet bemused at the drunken shenanigans that were taking place at the bar itself—a welcome bright spot in their rather dreary lives.

"So, I get right in this guy's face—" Jack's voice took center-stage once again. As usual. Yusei knew full well that Jack preferred the limelight, even when it overshadowed his always reliable fool of a boyfriend.

Bored and forgotten (or perhaps bored of being forgotten), Yusei took another tiny sip of his drink as the rollercoaster of lewdness continued. Far from being a prude, getting hung over just wasn't his thing. He'd been there before, and it involved headaches, vomiting, and losing huge gaps of memory. Unlike Jack at the moment, Yusei wanted to keep whatever brain cells he had left. The same could not be said for the spiky orange-haired younger youth whom he had noticed was trying overly hard to fit in.

"Lemme gesh," Crow slurred as he blindly reached for the dark amber bottle. He missed; the bottle rattling in place from base to neck from where he had partially grabbed it.

At this, another rippling of laughter from all involved at Crow's fumble. Crow's painted smile was frozen in place before he started to giggle as well. Yusei fought the urge to roll his eyes. In a private sulk, he secretly wanted to sneak away home and hole up under the covers. This night had the potential of going in the wrong direction fast.

"And then…?" Kiryu let the words hang mischievously.

Yusei glanced over at their leader. At the very least, he didn't seem as plastered as Crow. Yusei suspected that Kiryu purposefully drank just the right amount of alcohol to purposefully feel buzzed as opposed to sloppy drunk so as not to lose basic motor skills. There was no way their Kiryu would let down his defenses that much. Kiryu was like a lizard; eyes unblinking. He never missed a thing.

Jack grinned wickedly in response, still totally ignoring Yusei. "Now, what do you think?"

Kiryu caught Yusei's gaze, and it was then Yusei knew he was going to be in for it for the rest of the night. Kiryu never let anything go. The slightest change to the environment, the slightest thing out of place, the slightest nasty look, and Kiryu tackled it to the ground like a hungry dog. For some reason, Yusei had a feeling he had just made himself a tasty bone.

As it turned out, Yusei's hunch turned out to be absolutely correct.

Kiryu gracefully balanced his chin on one slightly wobbly hand as he leered at Yusei. "Why so glum, buddy? You haven't said a word all night."

Yusei glared. "I'm just bored. That's all."

Let it go, Kiryu. You know what you're doing.

Kiryu made a grand show of sounding hurt. "Bored? Of us?"

"No. Just bored and tired."

Take the hint!

"Tiredness? Jack might not like that..." Kiryu smirked knowingly.

Too late.

Yusei's eyes wandered over to a vaguely confused Jack, and now Yusei knew that this evening couldn't and wouldn't end well.

Jack blinked at him. "Whut, Yusei? You're bored, I hear you say?" A snigger. "Yusei…you say…that rhymes, dunn it?" Yusei remained silent as Jack drummed his fingers against the tabletop. "So, let's see how we can pass the time."

"Jack…" The word came out like a plea.

Suddenly, that large white hand was in Yusei's face. "Dance with me."

"Huh?"

Before he even had the opportunity to protest, Yusei was then rudely yanked off the chair and led to the middle of the room amid Kiryu's laughter and Crow's poisonous grin. If the other patrons had been ignoring them before, they were definitely interested now when Jack and Yusei began to sway together in the middle of the ramshackle bar. Or, to put it correctly, when Jack's hands held Yusei's wrists with an almost bruising force to make him sway.

"How cute," Kiryu mocked from afar as his own arm reached for Crow; bringing the boy closer. In Crow's current mental state, he really didn't seem to mind and nuzzled into Kiryu's shoulder.

In their own world now, Jack brought Yusei so close so that Yusei could feel each and every contour of Jack's lithe muscles before he then spun Yusei around in an awkward circle—an eerie smile covering his face.

The atmosphere was far from romantic when Jack's breath merged with Yusei's own and the blue-eyed boy could taste the gin when his moist tongue twirled around his own. The kiss came out of nowhere, except Jack didn't mean it. He wouldn't even remember it.

Kiryu and Crow were also tangled up together; each watching in mute amusement. Later on, they would most likely be doing more than watching and would be wrapped up in a soiree all their own. Soon, Kiryu was laughing again. Yusei's body went rigid in pure rage.

I will not be used like this! Our relationship is not a joke!

The Satellite could take a lot of things, but it would never get its hands on this.

Still under the intoxication of the liquor; Yusei ripped away from Yusei's lip lock…no matter how good it felt. "Jack, stop," he growled.

There was a moment of incomprehension before Jack's eyes flared. "Why? You ashamed of me, Yusei? Ashamed of us?"

Terror was starting to grip at Yusei's heart. He'd seen Jack like this before. "No, I just don't want everyone to see…"

The older teen was affronted. "You don't want anybody to see?" A flash of pain could be glimpsed in Jack's eyes--a glimmer of regret and hurt Yusei couldn't quite put his finger on before his mouth crashed against Yusei's once more.

Yusei tried to move away, but Jack held fast. Ordinarily, Yusei wouldn't have minded this. But, in front of Kiryu's jeers, Crow's mad grin, and well, everybody gawking at them in the room; Yusei was beginning to feel like yet another source of amusement. Here, in the Satellite, affection was something to be gawked at. Relationships were flimsy. Loose. And, when two men were involved, that just made the notion all the more ridiculous. Less real.

Like love in general.

Jack was like a cobra; squeezing tighter and tighter until Yusei participated in their narcotic-induced loveless kiss that was both disgusting and degrading under these circumstances. The air was smoky, dark, foul smelling and shifted with the leering shadows of both friends and strangers looking for a show. It was beginning to feel like an R-rated movie with no admission fee.

Amidst the hushed murmurings came a raucous clapping. "Go get im,' Jack!" Kiryu yelled.

Yusei could feel his cheeks burn crimson red.

Kiryu and his damned stupid game…damned stupid Jack. Don't you know when you're being used? Don't you know we're just a spectacle for these people? For Kiryu?

Kiryu was…evil. Right now, he was enjoying watching Yusei squirm. There was a dark streak within the leader of Team Satisfaction—something that enjoyed exploiting other people, even the members of his own gang.

When Jack finally released Yusei's swollen lips, he sucked in a huge gulp of air. A half-smile quirked Jack's mouth as he studied his handiwork.

"Are you bored now, Yusei?" he whispered.

Winded from the entire experience, Yusei could only watch as Jack slunk back to his seat. Yusei stumbled back to his own chair only to immediately drain the rest of the gin down his throat exactly one second later.

The hell with lost brain cells. He wanted to forget all about this night.

If he could.


End file.
